


distractions

by orphan_account



Category: NCT
Genre: PWP, Smut, really it's just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 21:56:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15981308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: this is really just sin lmao I'm so sorry





	distractions

**Author's Note:**

> this is really just sin lmao I'm so sorry

“ugh,” you groaned.

 

looking up from your textbooks, you still saw the boy sitting at the edge of your bed, headphones in and minding his own business. you envied him. he may be an idol, but it was evident he still had greater academic skills than you. the glasses you were wearing was starting to feel heavier as the hour passed, so you took them off and laid them on top of your book. you let out an exasperated sigh.

 

“babe?” mark called. he had heard your sigh and rushed beside you. he was currently caressing your head as you leaned your head on his abdomen.

 

“i'm so tired, mark.” you still had your eyes closed.

 

it’s been three days since you’ve started revising for your upcoming exams. to say that you’re overpreparing is an understatement. you had been preparing yourself because, by some divine intervention, your class’ designated professor was the one feared by students the most. the fact that even that professor’s colleagues was avoiding that professor like plague wasn’t helping. apparently the prof had a bad reputation among students and teachers alike.

 

“there, there baby. you should take a break. you've been at it for three days. You have to relax even for just an hour or two.” mark was currently massaging your temples and that really soothed the stress you were feeling.

 

the fact that this was the only time in five months that you’ve seen mark and your exams decided to keep you away was very frustrating. but you both knew you can’t slack off. you've always been thankful that mark was very understanding and accommodating towards your academic stress. he knows it’s a crucial year because you are only one academic year away from finally being a senior in university. That’s one step closer to your dreams and another thing for mark to be proud of when he goes back to the dorms. taeyong had told you that mark always gushed about your achievements so much they can’t help but also feel proud whenever you achieve something.

 

you were lucky to have seventeen other friends and luckier to have mark as an understanding and sweet boyfriend.

 

“what are you thinking about?” mark asked while caressing your cheek.

“nothing. just thinking about how lucky i am to have you in my life. plus having your co-members as my friends.”

mark smiled. he too was extremely thankful to have you. seeing you so stressed out also stresses him out. so he had something planned in mind. you were studying nonstop for three days he knew and felt that you had needed a reward or maybe something to boost your mood.

 

“let’s cuddle for a bit? you can always continue revising later. you look like you desperately need some loving.”

you got up from your study table and replied. “hmmm, i guess so.”

 

you and mark both laid in bed. mark quickly wound his arms around your waist and assumed the position of the bigger spoon. you could feel his warm chest pressing onto your back and realized it’s been so long since you’ve both spent some time together. just the both of you with no distractions.

 

mark’s breaths were warm on your neck and you can’t help but feel tickled. you fixed your position so you were face to face with him.

 

his eyes were hooded and he was staring intently on your lips. you decided to be playful and pecked his lips lightly.

 

“do that again,” he said. so you did.

 

but this time, with his head propped in his hand, he kissed you deeper. you meld into the kiss and he held you in place with his free hand resting on your chin. he decided to stop for a second and stare into your expectant eyes, then he sat up and leaned his back on your bed’s headboard. he motioned for you to follow him and so you did.

 

you knelt beside him and continued placing small kisses on his cheek, his jaw, and on his neck. then, he suddenly gripped your waist and made you sit on his lap forcefully. _oh_ , you thought. _so this is what he had in mind_.

 

mark enjoys you being pliant and soft that he can’t help but feel the blood rush to his nether regions. the room was getting a little hot and his body was motioning him to go and attack but he figured it would be better to just enjoy this. your innocent butterfly kisses proceeded to become hot and heavy. mark’s head is getting clouded witht the desire to consume more and more of you.

 

so, he sat there with his hands becoming heavy on your hips as the time passed as he languidly kissed your lips. when mark kisses, it’s kind of sloppy. he’s generally a very neat kind of person but he just can’t help but get turned on whenever an evidence of your saliva dribbles out from your mouths due to the nature of the kisses. you pull away slightly, saliva leaving a trail and mark just groans. your eyes were a little bit glazed over, your breathing was evidently laboured and he wasn’t stupid to not know you were very turned on.

 

then, you started to grind on his hips. the outline of his cock can be felt even through the layers of your clothing. you could feel the heat emanating from it and you couldn’t help but rock your hips against his gently. “look at me,” he said. and when you looked at him, his pupils were dilated and mark’s cheeks up to his neck and shoulders had the prettiest blush on it.

 

you were gripping the edge of his tee, looking so utterly innocent and expectant that he can’t not see the innocence you had despite being the same age (or maybe his mind was in the gutter lately. tours and practices were tiring and he _had_ to relieve himself didn’t he?). he dove for your next and started nipping, placing light bites and kisses as he abused that one sensitive spot.

 

“hnngg, mark please” you felt tickling sensations that felt really good. that gassed mark up because he loved nothing more than hearing your groans and moans. you can feel the slight moisture gathering on your underwear and you can’t help but get more turned on.

 

“use your words, baby. use your words,” he said while he continued sucking and licking on that sensitive part of your neck. his hands have started wandering and were now placed on top of your breast, kneading and lightly brushing your erect nipples through your thin bra.

 

“please,” you ground your hips on his growing erection. he answered back by gripping your exposed thighs, putting a stop to the teasing he did on your tender  breast.

“please what baby?” he teased. mark was doing little circles with his thumbs as he gripped your thighs. you could feel him smiling against your neck before he bit hard on the junction of your neck and shoulder.

 

you couldn’t help but moan. “please make me feel good,” you finally answered.

“hmmm, why should i?” he asked very visibly teasing, letting his teeth run through your shoulder.

“please, i’m so wet for you and i missed you so much mark. please make me feel good. i’ll do anything.”

mark had the audacity to chuckle. “remove my shirt then,” he challenged.

 

obedient as you are, you hurriedly took off his shirt and started pressing bites and kisses on his exposed chest. mark couldn’t help but let out his groans of pleasure. his clothes were becoming too restricting for his liking. you worshipped the expanse of his toned chest then went back to kissing his lips. he tasted sweet, probably from the treats he was eating earlier while you were studying. his large hands were back on your chest, massaging your breasts through the fabric, gently running his hands through then and giving them a squeeze, the cycle repeats again. then, with a little help from you, he unclasped your bra. you took it off. as you were getting ready to remove your tee (well, it was technically his tee and it was obviously big on you but he cannot deny that you looked to god damn fuckable wearing nothing but his clothes), he shook his head and told you that he wanted to keep your shirt on. you obliged.

 

“wait baby,” he started, eyes scanning the expanse of your clothed chest, nipples visibly poking through the fabric. “i want to eat you out,” he finished.

 

meanwhile, you were too far clouded with lust that you just nodded at his proposal. you got off from his lap (your arousal slightly darkening a patch on his sweatpants) and you laid on your back. mark went in front of you and plopped on his stomach. you were buzzing with anticipation as he pried your legs open, hands caressing your thighs and ghosting over that area where you wanted it the most. he peeled off your shorts and lifted his head a little to admire you: breathing heavily, erect nipples poking through his white shirt, and the undeniable arousal drenching your little baby blue-striped panties.

 

his own arousal was straining through his sweatpants so he decided to discard it. mark was left in his white, skin tight boxers with a faint outline of his dick. then, he situated himself between your thighs. instead of removing your panties, he decided to tease you a little through them, gently sliding his middle finger up and down your clothed wetness.

“so _fucking_ wet,” he mused. mark rarely threw around curses, but when you two were engaging in sexual activities, such as now, it’s when he suddenly goes loose and starts spewing out words.

 

you couldn’t help but bite your finger as he torturously dragged his long finger up and down your clothed cunt.

 

“ahhh, please mark,” you started.

“want you-” _moans_. “want you to fuck me real good,” you begged.

 

mark's dick was now straining and peeking against his boxers. hearing you beg always gets him more turned on. so he pulls your underwear aside and starts dragging his finger on your cunt for real. he does small shallow thrusts and proceeds to drag his finger out. he was doing this repeatedly almost in a torturous manner. it felt so good, so electric that you can’t help but say “ _faster please_ ”.

 

but mark doesn’t go faster. instead he situates himself between your legs and puts his tongue on your soaked cunt. you couldn’t help but moan as he licks a stripe up while spreading your lips, maximizing the sensitivity you felt. you were gripping your sheets hard and moaning his name along with strings of “oh fuck, yes please”. he moves his mouth upwards and starts licking our clit, putting harsh but enjoyable pressure. it was sloppy. both of you could hear the sounds made by your drenched cunt and his skilful fingers. mark proceeded to put a finger inside you slowly, up to his second knuckle, then another one,  drawing out a moan.

 

“look at my fingers baby, so _fucking_ wet.” he lifted his fingers up for you to see, “you’re such a slut.”

 

you couldn’t help but moan, “more, faster, m-mark, I’m going to cum.”

 

mark smiles at you, “no. you’re not allowed to cum until I fuck you with my dick.” you groaned. mark’s mouth was filthier compared to the last time you both had sex. you looked at him and he was now kneeling, a hand situated on his now somewhat translucent boxers, outline of his dick now visible. then mark strokes himself through his boxers as he stares right at you. he was biting his lip softly as he took out his dick and started playing with the tip.

 

“you like it when i stroke myself while you watch?” his eyes were hooded and he was already sweaty.

“yes,” you said. “ _fuck_ yes.”

“put it in your mouth,” mark motioned for you to come closer.

you put his dick in your pretty little mouth and started engulfing his dick. his abdomen became taut as he groaned and started threading his hand on your hair.

“so _good_ , baby. so good,” he rasped.

 

you continued hollowing your cheek and putting him in your mouth as deep as you can. you bobbed your head up and down and when you looked up, mark looked absolutely delicious and erotic. that spurred you on and you started moaning as you were giving him a blow job.

 

“ _baby_ ,” mark’s voice was already husky. “baby stop, i want to cum inside you.”

that sounded absolutely sinful and so forbidden that it made your thighs clench tighter. you’ve already discussed this fantasy of yours with mark. of course you were on the pill, but the thought of him fucking you raw made you more eager.

 

“lie on your back,” mark commanded as he stripped himself of his boxers. you wasted no time and you laid on your back, waiting for his instructions.

 

He propped a pillow under your head and by doing so, you felt his erection on your thigh. He takes one last glance at you: nipples fully erect, cheeks flushed, your body sweaty, and your pussy absolutely drenched that it has dampened your poor underwear. then, mark pulls your panties aside and starts inserting his dick in your aching pussy.

 

“fuck fuckfuckfuck,” he chants. “you’re so fucking tight and wet.” then  he pushes himself up to the hilt.

“full,” you whispered and met mark’s eyes, “so full.”

 

mark groans and starts thrusting at an erratic pace. it felt so full and hot that you can’t stop moaning his name over and over again. you just prayed your neighbors are out for today. you can feel his cock slide in and out of your soaked cunt. he clasped his hands just above where your ribs end firmly as he started fucking you faster, hips snapping up and you can’t help but arch your back.

 

“your shirt baby,” he says through thrusts.

“mmm?” you were feeling too far good and you can only mumble incoherent words and mark understood.

“lift your shirt up baby, i want to see your tits bouncing as i make you feel good,” mark’s thrust stutters for a bit because you couldn’t help but clench your pussy on his cock due to his far too filthy words.

you lifted your shirt up and you breasts got squished between your arms. mark was definitely enjoying the view and he reached his hand out to pinch your nipples. you couldn’t help but let out a moan. tears were now welling in your eyes and you could definitely feel your impending orgasm.

“mark, i'm gonna cum,” you looked at him and his thrusts went harder. “oh god I’m gonna cum mark.”

“cum, baby.” He put his hand on your clit and started rubbing with his thumb, hoping to bring you closer to orgasm.

 

you could feel the coil getting tighter and hotter and the fact that mark’s thick cock was sliding in and out of your pussy so deliciously wasn’t helping. then you came, long and hard and your body felt like jelly.

 

“i'm almost there baby, i'm almost there.” Mark chanted as he trusted so deliciously in you and your body couldn’t take much longer. you knew mark had the full intention of overstimulating you and it felt good. his cock felt so raw in your pussy and you couldn’t help but feel another orgasm.

 

the feeling of his cock sliding so smoothly inside of you then out then in again while your chests were in such a close proximity and he was directly groaning in your ear. you couldn’t help the contractions of your hips and abdomen due to being so sensitive post-orgasm. mark seemed to be enjoying himself as his groans were becoming huskier and more prolonged as he told you, “baby you’re so fucking tight, so tight around my cock.” then he went back to kissing you sloppily, your teeth biting his lower lip as he glares at you so menacingly, so primal and hot.

 

“mark, baby I’m g-going to cum again.” you informed his as he lifted himself and wiped with drool on the edge of your mouth.

 

“let’s cum together, eh?” he asked and you nodded.

 

then, mark pulled out of you and you were about to protest until he spoke. “Ass up for me baby,” he said.

 

Your body sang in anticipation as this was the first time (after a long while) he was going to take you from behind. you stuck your ass out like the good little girl you are and you felt him slap your cunt then insert his finger in your pussy and slap your cunt again.

 

“such a _good_ girl,” he started. then he suddenly thrust his dick inside your pussy and moaned in your ear, “ _my_ good girl.” mark then started to grip your breasts from behind, pinching your nipples as his thrusts became more erratic.

 

“’m gonna cum, gonna cum,” he groaned. the rhythmic slapping of your bodies were so sinful it turned him on.

“inside me, please. inside me I want your cum inside me.” you chanted.

 

“i'm so close baby, so close.” Mark was massaging your breast. “I’m gonna cum inside, yeah? Gonna make you feel so full.”

 

“mark, please, mark i'm so close.”

 

mark's thrusts were getting more erratic and you were positive that you’re going to cum soon. Then, you feel mark hugging you from behind. the act felt so intimate that you couldn’t help but clench and then both of you were cumming. mark gave one last thrust then he pulled out. he looked at your backside: your underwear still on you, pulled to the side, and his cum dripping out from your cunt, then to your thighs and that looked absolutely erotic.

“i'm going to clean you up okay?? mark said, “just lay there and I’ll take care of you.”

you smiled at mark and you drifted to sleep as he went back to get towels.

 

* * *

 

 

when you woke up, your clothes were changed and mark was snuggling next to you. you couldn’t feel your legs and mark’s embrace was so comfortable you decided to snuggle against him. maybe you can take this day as a break from studying. you kissed mark on his forehead, then he hugged you tighter as you both drifted back to sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm bi and mark just makes me feel things (dives into holy water)
> 
> this is too sinful to be posted on my main lmao


End file.
